


Ярлыки

by bathfullofglass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: О понимании метафор в семействе Уотсон
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Ярлыки

Однажды вечером Гарри вихрем ворвалась в его комнату, рухнула на кровать и, обняв подушку, заплакала. Джон с легким раздражением оторвался от учебника органической химии и обернулся к сестре, тотчас принявшейся вещать о белокурой хохотушке Мейси, о черноволосой знойной Алекс и о том, что если она любит клубнику, ничто не мешает ей любить бананы.

– Можно любить и то, и другое, Джон, понимаешь… И никто не вправе вешать на тебя ярлык.

Джон, чтобы поскорей утешить сестру, согласился, особо не задумываясь, но ее слова врезались в память вереницей лишенных смысла букв. Лишь через двадцать лет ее монолог обрел значение, но несколько иное. Ему мерещились корзина ароматной спелой клубники, съеденной за всю его насыщенную событиями жизнь, и одинокий, соблазняющий вкусовые рецепторы банан. Желтый фрукт манил, но был недосягаем: Джон ведь любил клубнику.

– Никто не вправе вешать на тебя ярлык, – зазвучало в голове сестринское сопрано, чистое, легкое, приправленное легким всхлипыванием, уже не беззаботное детское, но еще не усталое взрослое.

– Ты права, Гарри, на этот раз ты права, – с горечью ответил Джон, нарушив тишину своей спальни.

Он вернулся в гостиную и обратился к кудрявой макушке:

– Я не гей, – выдохнул он. Шерлок обернулся, уставившись на него непонимающе, и Джон продолжил:

– Но это не мешает мне тебя любить.


End file.
